nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Shop
The Nitrome shop is a shop launched by Nitrome between November 8th and 16th 2006'Internet Archive Wayback Machine:' November 8th 2006 (V 1.0), November 16th 2006 (V 1.2) on Nitrome.com 1.2, available at the start of that website's version's lifetime. Despite being released in 2007, it was not fully completed and functioning like a shop until August 26th 2010. The completed shop allows players to buy game-related products, including music. A link to the shop used to exist on Nitrome.com 1.2, consisting only of polls. This page was one of the few pages that were not carried over to Nitrome.com 1.5, instead appearing as a blanked out link that when hovered over would bring the tag "Coming soon!". Versions The Nitrome Shop has three versions of pages, the first page version released with Nitrome.com 1.2 and having many polls relating to content fans would want to see in the Shop. The 1.5 version of the site brought the long awaited page, while the 2.0 version only changed the organization of the sections. Nitrome.com 1.2 Link: Shop page (December 9th 2006) This version of the page contains seven polls, six relating to content that fans would want to purchase in the shop, and the last being about method of payment for items. Nitrome asks fans to give them feedback on the shop by answering the polls. Polls The first six polls have three options, these options being Very Interested, Quite Interested, and Don't Care. The objects provided for feedback are: T-Shirts, Game Artwork Posters, Downloadable Games, Original Artwork Posters, Game Character Toys, Mobile Games. The seventh poll asks fans for what their preferred payment for the items would be, the options being Credit Card, Debit Card, Paypal, and SMS Mobile Payment. Explanation of possible content From the first six polls, it is possible that the shirts (if they were made) would include Nitrome characters or Nitrome art on it. Game Artwork Posters would've possibly been printable posters that would have art of Nitrome characters. It is possible Downloadable Games meant that some Nitrome games could be downloaded for a fee, or entirely new nitrome games could be purchased. Original Artwork Posters would have been posters that had characters made especially for that poster. Game Character Toys would have probably not have meant virtual objects that could be purchased and placed in game, but possibly physical Nitrome figurines that would be shipped to buyers of the product. Mobile Games would mean possibly ported or original Nitrome games that could be played on mobile devices. Legacy Despite the polls meant to give Nitrome feedback on content to feature in the shop, close to all of the mentioned products were not even included in the shop when it was released, due to the immense cost required for such an operation that could bankrupt Nitrome if they underwent such a project, as at the time of setting up the shop Nitrome was still a small indie gaming company. The only content mentioned in the poll that was actually featured in the finished shop was mobile games, this product being available for purchase five years after the putting up of the 1.2 shop page. Nitrome.com 1.5 Launched on August 10th 2010, the long awaited shop was finally completed and opened. The Nitrome Shop was irregularly updated with new content, updates to the shop spanning many months. Music :For a list of the Music purchasable please see Table of Nitrome Music. :Link: Music The Music section of the shop has over 100 tracks of music from Nitrome games. They can be bought online from AmazonMP3, iTunes, and sometimes Napster. Most of the music available has two tracks: the Titlescreen Music, and the In-Level Music. Rarely, for some games, there might be a 3rd track, which will be the boss music. Papercraft :Link: Papercraft Released on December 16th 2010, the Papercraft section of the shop allows the viewer to download pieces of paper with designs on them, then fold them to make a character. Instructions are also available. When it was first released, Enemy 585 (Character), Turner, and Squish Block were available for print out. Since its release in 2010, there have been no updates to it. iPhone + iPod Touch This section of the shop has an image of an iPhone and a Venus Fly Trap biting at a Fly. This image links to Super Feed Me.com. Microtransactions :Link: Microtransactions A MochiCoins account is needed. The page lists all the stuff from games that can be bought with MochiCoins, along with the price. It lists all the stuff purchasable with MochiCoins from all games on one page. When released, Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil and B.C. Bow Contest were only available. For the Twin Shot 2 purchasable items, please see MochiCoins#Twin Shot 2: Good & Evil. For the B.C. Bow Contest, please see MochiCoins#B.C. Bow Contest. Since these Mochicoins buyable objects released in 2009, there has not been any other Mochicoins content since 2009. Nitrome.com 2.0 This version of the site is much like the previous version of the site, with only the organization changed. Nitrome Touchy :Link: Nitrome Touchy on iTunes Nitrome replaced the microtransactions section of their shop with a Nitrome Touchy section in March 2013. The new section has the Nitrome Touchy logo at the top and says "Use your Smartphone as a controller" in the middle. Above and below those words are four images, each showing an example of Nitrome Touchy in action. The top left one shows the Off The Rails smartphone controller, the top right one shows the Flash Cat smartphone controller, the bottom left one shows four Double Edged smartphone controllers, and the bottom right one shows the Nitrome Touchy application main screen. At the bottom, there is an orange button saying "Download". When clicked, the advertisement leads to the Nitrome Touchy app page on iTunes. This section has now been taken down. References Category:Nitrome.com Category:Nitrome.com 2.0 Category:Shops